metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Weedle McHairybug
Ahh, I see. I didn't mis-read, you had changed it. My mistake. --Fantomas 00:09, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Hi, welcome to the Metal Gear Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jungle Evil page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fantomas (Talk) 16:56, November 4, 2009 Zanzibar Land Article Probably a good idea, but it should be tidied up a bit and probably condensed, so that it doesn't look too long and messy. Maybe it would be better to give it a new article altogether? -- Bluerock 00:06, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Re: Zanzibar Land Article Don't worry, It's not too difficult, I can do it if need be. I actually just uploaded a new article on Metal Gear G and it doesn't look too bad. -- Bluerock 00:21, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Just wanted to stop by and say thanks for all your edits. Frequent users have come and gone over the past four years, and it can be a little daunting when it gets to the point where it's just me against the wave of silly little edits from unregistered users, users who only stop by every now and then and spammers. You and Bluerock have been a big help posting things I hadn't even thought about these past couple of days and I really appreciate it! --Fantomas 19:21, November 9, 2009 (UTC) RE: Caterers would be the personnel who supply food to the soldiers (so baking cakes ain't too far off). Perhaps the soldiers of the Metal Gears have very limited carrying capacity, being cooped up in those machines, so maybe that's why they need their own catering unit, compared with other troops? Of course, I'm just speculating. Also, I put these in a section of their own, as being under development, since they only ever managed to produce the one Metal Gear D and zero Metal Gear Gs by the time of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake. -- Bluerock 23:24, November 9, 2009 (UTC) RE: Metal Gear 1 original manual Unfortunately, there isnt any more information on how exactly Snake gets into Outer Heaven. Pretty much all the images and info in the manual have already been uploaded, there's nowhere near as much info as there was for Metal Gear 2. There are a few outdated details, such as FOXHOUND being formed under the UN, and Big Boss being a former member of the SAS and GSG9, but these have been retconned in later games. Anyway, here's a link to the website which has the manual available to download. Be aware though, its a very rough translation, i.e. Solid Snake is also known as Stiff Serpent, lol, so read at your own risk! -- Bluerock 11:18, November 10, 2009 (UTC) whoops, here's the link http://www.msxnet.org/gtinter/mg1remi/mg1reme.htm Look under the heading 'Manual', and the translated Japanese manual is there, as a zip file. -- Bluerock 11:22, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Just so we're clear, it IS legal to read it, right? PS: I am allowed to respond to you via my own talk page, right? I'm asking because you seem to respond to my talk page if I mention or ask things to you. Weedle McHairybug 12:24, November 10, 2009 (UTC) RE: I don't see why it wouldn't be legal to read, seeing as the website posted it for anyone to have a look at. Also, concerning the talk pages, I must admit I'm not sure myself whether to post replys on the senders talk page, or on your own. I guess I'll have to look into it. -- Bluerock 12:42, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Also, this is the same site that hosts the translated Metal Gear 2 manual, in case you were wondering. Re: Talk Pages Just been reading up on Talk Pages, apparently either way of responding is ok. The preferred method is to post on the Talk Page of the person your replying to, as they are more likely to be notified about a new message on their page, whereas they would need to manually check for new messages on the other guys page. -- Bluerock 12:57, November 10, 2009 (UTC) What the hell are you talking about? Nothing in the trailer for Peace Walker suggests that Coldman was the deviously cunning strategist. You're the same idiot who believes that Jack Krauser survived his fight with Ada. :For the record, I'm not an idiot. As for the whole Jack Krauser surviving the fight with Ada thing, I never said that. What I said was that we shouldn't say that he has Las Plagas, nor should we actually say one way for another that he died or survived. I'd personally don't care one way or another. As for my statement about Coldman, he basically seemed to have a lack of respect for The Boss from his statement in the Trailer, from what I've heard of reviews on Gamefaqs. Plus, he at least RESEMBLED Major Zero (It was previously speculated that Zero was the deviously cunning strategist that Gene mentioned until the CIA director was revealed to be him in MGS4 due to the sihlouette resembling Zero more than the DIA.), and it was stated that he worked in the CIA. Honestly, please don't try and pick a fight. If you must disagree, at least do it without resorting to insults. Weedle McHairybug 22:22, November 10, 2009 (UTC) RE: What is this? Also, response to your statement about the retcon of Big Boss serving the GSG 9 and SAS. From what I understand, Gulf War babies are those that were born to veterans of the first Gulf War, that had a high case of birth deformities, when compared with those of non-veterans. This was attributed to exposure to depleted uranium from shells fired by the US in that war. It is possible that it also could have been caused by the anthrax injections given to soldiers before engagement. In the fictional Metal Gear Solid universe, these injections were used to implant them with "soldier genes", but the experiments were a failure, as the babies had horrible deformities to the eyes, jaw and spine, due to something called Goldenhar syndrome. I recommend you read up some more on it, there are some news articles that can be found on the web. It's possible Big Boss could have worked with SAS or GSG-9 forces, but this information was disregarded in the MSX2 manual for Metal Gear 2, where instead it is said that Big Boss worked in LRRP in Vietnam, SOG and the 'Wild Geese' (which I can only hazard a guess at being some reference to the 1978 British film of the same name, about a mercenary group in Africa). Since no other sources state his connections to SAS and GSG9, I would assume these have been retconned away, and are reflected in the Big Boss wiki article. I suppose it could be added as a trivia point though. As for NEST in Revenge of the Fallen, from what I remember, they are supposed to be an international group, as I believe was said in Optimus's opening narration, though it's true that it seemed to be almost completely American, with one British guy put in there as well, lol. Sorry for rambling on a bit. -- Bluerock 10:22, November 11, 2009 (UTC) De-Oxagynized water Well to me its water that make things sink very well, i dont know alot about it, but i'll give you a couple links http://www.computerandvideogames.com/article.php?id=22267 RE: Permission to edit Liquid Snake's characteristics section? I've actually been thinking of removing that section (much as I did on Solid Snake's page), because it's pretty pointless. Either way, I probably wouldn't mention it, because even Solid Snake shows a bizarre amount of inhuman agility in that game (such as jumping off a rocket, and throwing a grenade down the barrel of a tank). It's just part of The Twin Snakes overly ridiculous nature. --Fantomas 23:42, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Gray Fox Hey Weedle, You removed the info on his ears and nose being cut off, and you claimed Fox said that they 'would have' done so if Big Boss hadn't rescued him. However, in MG2: Solid Snake, he actually says 'THEY'D cut off my ears and my nose...', as in they HAD done so. I can see this point could be confusing, seeing as all images of him, (pre-''Metal Gear Solid'' also) show him with nose and ears, but he would have probably had reconstructive surgery for so horrific an injury. Apart from this point, the info doesn't seem to be contradicted anywhere else. Of course, my case rests on the Subsistence translation of MG2, and you seemed pretty sure that Fox had said things differently. Was this according to a different translation? Bluerock 19:48, November 25, 2009 (UTC) FOXHOUND Gear Hey Weedle, Regarding the equipment info for FOXHOUND , I don't think it would be that big a problem to add it to the FOXHOUND article. The reason I mentioned it for the Zanzibar Land article, is because I thought it should mainly be about the country itself, but it didn't end up looking too bad in the end. -- Bluerock 19:01, November 29, 2009 (UTC) RE: FOXHOUND Gear Also, I was wondering how you were going to talk about the Chameleon suit, if at all. I was thinking of explainig it as a possible prototype to the designs for Octocamo (there's even a camo index table provided). It's interesting to see Kojima's planning back in 1990, no? -- Bluerock 19:15, November 29, 2009 (UTC) RE Oh, I didn't realise you were the one who created the Zanzibar Fortress article. If you're wondering how I was so quick at editing it, it was because I was actually going to create the article myself and was in the middle of writing up an offline version ready to upload. But ya beat me to it, lol. Anyway, I don't mind rewriting up sections a little if I can make them sound a little better, compared with the rough translation over on msx.net. I'll probably take a look at the FOXHOUND Gear article if ya end up going through with it, if thats ok. __ Bluerock 19:55, November 29, 2009 (UTC) RE: Question about the Occupations section. Because sometimes they are not the same. But if you just list his affiliations all over again, it's a little pointless. For example, with Para-Medic, her affiliations are FOX, FOXHOUND, etc. but her Occupation should read "medic/doctor" or whatever. It doesn't, we haven't added it for some reason, but you get what I'm trying to say? --Fantomas 23:01, December 2, 2009 (UTC) RE: Lynx As far as I can tell, Lynx just seems to be the name given to that particular class of soldier (like Jonathan). -- Bluerock 02:02, December 3, 2009 (UTC) **Actually, now I think about it, it's probably the name of a particular unit within the Red Army (just as FOX is a unit of the CIA, and FOXHOUND of the US Army), seeing as the word is capitalized. -- Bluerock 02:05, December 3, 2009 (UTC) RE: Hey, Fantomas. I'm mainly opposed to the suggestion that just because the mission which is required to unlock Raikov is in the walkthrough is evidence that Raikov's appearance is canon. Especially considering that the point of a walkthrough is to list everything required to 100% a game, so also probably lists other such missions which aren't canon. You can add it back if you still feel it should be mentioned, but in my opinion a walkthrough (even an official one) is not an incredibly reliable source of information. --Fantomas 20:30, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Python The database made it clear that Snake was a member of FOX in 1961. http://natmal.net/mgsdb/?enc&id=80 I do recommend you get the Portable Ops strategy guide. Unlike the EVA, Paramedic and Sigint missions, the Raikov mission is actually mentioned, hence, Raikov surviving could be canon. It also recommends sparing Python. I wish the database would have made Raikov and Python's fate clear but it didn't. RE: Hey, Fantomas: No, I have no idea. I know very little about things of this nature. But remember: just because they mention something in Metal Gear, even if it is in relation to a real world event, does not mean it has to be based on something that really happened. I've noticed you do this before on Crying Wolf's page, where you tried to tie Wolf's background to real world events. I don't know if this is why you were asking (to and try and attach a name to Big Boss' and Python's mission in Vietnam, maybe?), but I just wanted to mention that. --Fantomas 12:49, December 9, 2009 (UTC) RE: EVA Hey Weedle, This is one of those really confusing points in the storyline that isn't entirely understood, but I'll tell ya what I think of it all: EVA is definitely aware of Big Boss's resurrection, since she had a hand in it, and knows that Ocelot (as himself) idolises him and wishes to destroy the Patriots. However, from what I understand of it, she is not a part of the insurrection in which he plans to become a Patriot himself and rule through military might, since this does not agree with her views on interpreting the Boss's will, as she disagreed with both Zero's and Big Boss's methods. This is because she believes that he is now a different person (Liquid), though it is not made clear whether she believes it is through supernatural means or not. I doubt that she would have risked her life to prevent him from taking Solidus's body in Eastern Europe. If she was a part of Liquid's plan, she coulda just handed him over, I cannot believe that the whole chase sequence is all just a show. I'll have to get back to ya on this, as I'm away from home until the weekend and I can't remember all the dialogue from the cutscenes, but this is all I can think of right now. -- Bluerock 19:38, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Exactly Bluerock. You could even tell that Eva was emotionally distraught. She really believed that Liquid took over Ocelot. For example, she gave him an apple and called him Adam but he simply crushed the apple and EVA shook her head in sadness. And besides, I doubt she would sacrifice all of her "children" to put on a show. -- 20:18, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, but the way the article worded her part on the insurrection (IE, "her planning with Ocelot for "liquid's" insurrection") implied that she was fully aware that Ocelot was faking his being possessed by Liquid. Well, might as well put it back in, as well as remove that tidbit about how she arranged with Ocelot for "Liquid's" insurrection. Weedle McHairybug 20:42, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::She did not know that Vamp burned Solidus' body. She really though that he burned Big Boss' body. It's true that she was reconstructing Big Boss' body but we must remember that she also had Solidus' body and used it as a decoy. Liquid Ocelot destroyed her Pyx, remember? He then took Big Boss' body from the Pyx and had Vamp burn Solidus' body. It happened so quickly that she didn't notice the eye difference. -- 22:23, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::That's an interesting theory, one I hadn't thought of before. Can it be proven (i.e. can you see the eyepatch switch)? --Bluerock 22:36, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::Wait, so you're saying that in EVA's pyx was the bodies of both Solidus and Big Boss? Your working on this assumption that Big Boss' body was even in Eastern Europe to begin with. At no point is there evidence to suggest Big Boss reconstuction was happening there, or that his body was ever there. It's an interesting theory, but it seems like there are too many assumptions for it to be proven, unless I'm missing something... --Fantomas 22:39, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::No, Liquid Ocelot's men must have taken Solidus' body from one of the decoy's vans during the chase. And EVA did tell Snake that Big Boss' body was in the pyx. But whatever, it's simply my opinion. -- 12:51, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yes, you are assuming Big Boss was actually in the Pyx/Eastern Europe. EVA does say his body is in the Pyx, this is true, but we are then shown his body, which we know was actually Solidus. As we all know, the whole thing was staged to fool Liquid Ocelot & Zero, and that's why Solidus body is used, if this is so then bringing Big Boss' now reconstructed body to Europe with them and having it in one of the vans would have been a very silly move on EVA's part. EVA had to have known that the body was Solidus, or this whole portion of the game makes little sense. --Fantomas 17:33, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::...or if not Liquid Ocelot, then definitely Zero or the AIs (then again, it's implied in the ending that the AIs had basically overthrown Zero and also did things that not even he would have approved of.). I doubt that Liquid Ocelot was fooled. From what I understand about Big Boss's explaination, Liquid Ocelot seemed to know that it was Solidus, and yet deliberately chose him rather than Big Boss. Of course, even without Big Boss's explaination, Ocelot would still have understood it to be Solidus (He briefly worked for Solidus since at least the FOXHOUND Rebellion, if not even earlier), and even commented on Solidus's eyepatch making him a split image of Big Boss. If we are to assume that Liquid was slightly in control of Ocelot (which, at least in the final battle, it's implied that he was in at best minimal control, due to the whole phase thing.), and Liquid had met Big Boss during the events of Peace Walker, he'd also know the difference. Also, there was official artwork of Big Boss's charred body and it looked significantly different than the Biomort that was Solidus. Weedle McHairybug 17:56, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Liquid was TWO YEARS OLD in Peace Walker. How the hell would he meet Big Boss? He was a baby at the time. And Fantomas clearly has a short attention span. Big Boss' body was NEVER in the van. He was in that boat aka "Pyx". Ocelot took his body and burned the "Pyx". EVA did not know that the body that Vamp threw into the fire was Solidus's. Deal with it, Fantomas. -- 13:07, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You might as well ask how Liquid Snake even learned of the Les Enfants Terribles, or how he was acting as though he actually met Big Boss in Metal Gear Solid/Twin Snakes. I mean, it highly unlikely that Liquid would have found out about his origins from the SAS, SIS, US Goovernment, or the US Armed Forces, considering how that is highly classified information, and besides which, Solid Snake, his twin brother, never even knew about the Les Enfants Terribles project prior to Liquid telling him about it, never mind his involvement in the project. Also, in regards to EVA, there would be absolutely no way that she would mistake Solidus's body with Big Boss's body on the PYX, even disregarding the eyepatch's location. Going by what Big Boss said in Naked Sin/Naked Son, EVA and the Paradise Lost army had not only hooked him up to a machine, but they also replaced many organs and body parts (including, presumably, his skin and eyes, going by what Solidus's body looked like when Snake saw him), and the way he was referring to the process implied that it was happening sometime before Solid Snake paid EVA a visit. Weedle McHairybug 14:38, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Another thing that doesn't make sense: Do you really think if Liquid Ocelot had gotten his hands on the real Big Boss, he would have just let him go? No, he would have destroyed his body too, most likely. Liquid hated Big Boss. Your whole theory is just fanwank. It's not really much of a stretch that maybe EVA was just keeping her cover intact by leaping into the fire after Big Boss. Or maybe (as shown by the scene earlier where she thinks Snake is Big Boss) even though she knew it was Solidus, she was hallucinating and thought it was actually Big Boss. --Fantomas 14:56, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, and besides which, not only would Liquid "hate" Big Boss, "Liquid" Ocelot not throwing Big Boss's corpse into the fire would be a big blunder in regards to his plans (Remember, the reason why "Liquid" Ocelot decided to fake possession from Liquid was so he could trick the Patriots AIs into thinking that Liquid had resurfaced and try to focus on him while the real threat to their existance (IE, Solid Snake/Old Snake) can unknowingly shut them down. In order to trick the Patriots into thinking that Liquid has resurfaced, he needs to be exactly like Liquid in terms of mannerisms to quote Osiris from "Tropic Thunder:" "I'mma not gona break character until the DVD release". That means he can't afford to save Big Boss if he manages to get his body, if he is to act in character.). Granted, Liquid Ocelot really needed to work on the voice mean, he did kinda mess up on the voice acting of Liquid, since he sounded more like Revolver Ocelot in terms of Voice Acting than Liquid., but still. Weedle McHairybug 15:05, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Secret Service Is it in an optional codec conversation that Snake mentions that? I've been playing MGS2 since release and I have no memory of him saying anything like that. I'll see if I can find it on YouTube or something. --Fantomas 22:33, December 17, 2009 (UTC RE: Hi. I'd like to know a few things. Spy report for Venus is: Power Substation - Alien Invasion? "A female dressed as what can only be described as a Venusian has been sighted at the Substation. The subject appears to be armed." Spy report for Teliko is: Guest House - Alien Sighting? "A female wearing a bizarre outfit has been spotted at the Guest House. The subject appears to be armed." Will try looking for other parts of the script relating to the two. Bluerock ::Ah ok, just saw your last message, guess you don't need these. -- Bluerock 17:39, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I didn't. But thanks anyways, and good luck. I also wrote a blog requesting help related to a mission. Weedle McHairybug 17:40, December 26, 2009 (UTC) RE: Fantomas, permission to create an article detailing the plotline of Peace Walker? I'd rather we waited until the game is out, to be honest. The game itself might also give us a better title to use for the article. --Fantomas 21:39, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Metal Gear VRC-4 Hey Weedle, The VRC-4 was just another name for the original TX-55 model, not the main upgraded version, "Metal Gear 2", at the end of the game. --Bluerock 15:18, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm American too I live in Florida but I was born in New Jersey. Good enough for me. Thanks! :) Yep, that's me. I'm glad that Minet is returning for Peace Walker. Her return surprised me. I just wish people would stop saying that she's West. Cuban Cigars are illegal in the United States? I didn't know that. Thanks for the info. -- 15:20, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Whatever I say goes? I ain't some arrogant know-it-all. If I see something that's incorrect, I erase it. :I wasn't trying to imply that at all. I was just saying it as a form of respect, that's all. Weedle McHairybug 00:49, January 5, 2010 (UTC) In that case, I apologise. I don't particularly enjoy omitting other people's additions and I try to avoid doing so as much as possible but if it's either wrong or unneeded, it can't stay, can it? Real name Hey Weedle, I noticed your comment on Fantomas's page regarding the safety of putting your real name. In my opinion, its not that good an idea since you can't really specify you can see your user page or not, so really anyone can see it. Although, I myself have, no one has bothered to track me down, though its probably because I live all the way in the UK. The worst thing that happened was when some unknown IP tried using my real name, and home country, during some dispute, to get a reaction from me. But I just shrugged it off and made a joke back to him (I think its the same guy who seems to hate Fantomas for some reason). Anyway, just my experiences. Bluerock 14:41, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :No, no one has, aside from the IP Bluerock mentioned. And like Bluerock, I also hail from the UK. The IP sometimes uses my name in an attempt to sound scary and intimidating, and once looked me up on Facebook (despite apparently not having an account) and then referred to me as an Albino, which is funny because my Facebook profile pic (which is the only picture of me he'd be able to see without adding me as a friend) has never been an actual picture of myself for this very reason. I have no idea who he actually found. --Fantomas 14:56, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok. It's just that where I hailed from, which are some Pokemon Fansites, especially BMGf and SPPf, have basically been merciless towards me because I'm a Misty fan. I was even sent to the Hall of Shame in the former just because I wanted to help my friends bring back Misty, seeing how they were upset and wanting her to come back. Also, I'll admit that while I don't really have anything against you, I have been nervous about Mod-types, due to my experiences on SPPf and BMGf. If they knew my real name, I feared that things would ultimately end up getting worse. Basically, we Misty fans have been victims of bashing, and only we Misty fans seemed to suffer from it, while the ones that are hurting us either aren't being stopped, or are actually being praised for what they are doing. Weedle McHairybug 15:02, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::When I was at school kid's used to make fun of me for being a Misty fan. I would just like to say this though: if you were to put your name on your user page, the odds of it bringing around people who just want to be assholes is actually pretty slim, and even if they were it's not the sort of behaviour I tolerate at all here. --Fantomas 15:14, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks. That gives me enough willpower to add it in. Of course, then again, the template apparently isn't working. I inputted the template code, yet it comes up as a red tag. Weedle McHairybug 15:35, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::EDIT: I made the template using Wikitext, BTW. Weedle McHairybug 15:45, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Honestly, I really don't care whether you post your real name. It's your account. I'm not going to track you down and harm you. I live in another state for Christ's sake. I've never revealed my real full name on the internet and I never will. I will say that I live in Florida though. And yes, I hate Fantomas. He's a jerk. Anyway, I was a Pokemon fan myself back in 1998, 1999 and 2000. Too bad Misty never hooked up with Ash. Have a good day. -- 17:05, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, I wasn't sure at first, mainly because of how it is implied that if you leak out your real name they'll either steal your identity or you'll get yourself into a lot of trouble from a potential bad person. For example, in Sister Sister, Tia and Tamera had met someone online claiming to be a famous fashion designer named "Verique," that person later revealed to be a scam artist/grade A sex offender, Tamera decided to sneak out to meet him, causing Tia to try and chase after her, causing the both of them to get into deep trouble when meeting him. One of the episodes of Smart Guy, while toned down a notch, covered a similar plotline, and in the case of a movie starring Sinbad known as First Kid, an online "friend" of The President of the United States's son was later revealed to be a deranged ex-secret service member who wanted to kill him due to his costing him his job. I didn't want to meet similar risks with it. However, after learning from you guys about it being low, I decided to try and risk it. However, the name template is currently not working for unknown reasons. Weedle McHairybug 22:27, January 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: San Hieronymo Takeover I will see what I can do when I have the time. I'll try and keep the important plot points in there, while any info relating to specific characters and their development can probably be removed since they will probably already have been noted in their respective articles. Bluerock 17:02, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ahh, so it was you who wrote the long version of that article. Sorry I sort of stopped summarising it, but I have a very short attention span for things of this nature. --Fantomas 17:51, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Metal Gear REX Mass-Production Hey Weedle, I think you should remove your edits concerning REX's mass production. It was REX's blueprints that were sold to other countries, not the weapon itself. The countries themselves built their own versions of REX from these blueprints, so they are not mass-produced since they are not all the same, and are derivatives of the original. The railgun would have been removed from the plans themselves. Bluerock 13:44, January 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: About your timeline... You mean my personal timeline? I don't know really, I've just never thought of it as being part of the events. I think that's after the point where the real world events and the MGS world diverge completely away from each other. Who knows? --Fantomas 23:14, January 21, 2010 (UTC) You're autistic? Wow, that explains a lot. I never pictured you living in Georgia. 16:45, January 31, 2010 (UTC) NSA Codebreaker Hey Weedle, Are you sure that the real NSA codebraker was also named EVA? Or was that just the name she thought up on the spot? --Bluerock 18:56, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure Zero had mentioned when talking to Snake that the two NSA codebreakers in the Soviet Union were named ADAM and EVA, which means that was indeed the codename for the NSA codebreaker. Weedle McHairybug 19:00, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, ok then, couldn't remember. --Bluerock 19:10, February 5, 2010 (UTC) So your real name is Eric James Otness. Interesting, your last name is new to me. I've never heard of Otness. :Otness is not a really common last name, not even in Norway (Since I'm of Norwegian Descent.), so I really don't blame you for not hearing it. Actually, the name "Otness" is so rare that anyone in America with the last name of Otness is very likely to be a relative of some sort. To be honest, the last name wasn't even the last name of my Great Grandparents when they were in Norway before they moved to America. They named their last names after their old farm, the North Otness Farm (Derived from an old farm "Ot" near the Lake ("Ness").). Weedle McHairybug 14:57, February 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: EVA Yeah, I know sorry. The wiki neglected to tell me that you had made an edit so it got deleted by mistake. I added it in again anyway.--Bluerock 16:38, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I don't know who the actor model was or if there even is an actor model. I think Miller, Marcova and Marv's models were probably not based on any celebrities. --Socom64 19:42, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Where did it say that Sniper Wolf was born in 1983? I believe you but I've never heard about that before. 23:21, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :It was stated in the Timeline article. Specifically, in the 1980s section. Weedle McHairybug 23:40, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday --Bluerock 11:06, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :And from me, keep up the good work! --Fantomas 11:21, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Ocelot having that duel with Big Boss during the 60s? When was the novel released? 2003? As you know, Snake Eater came out in 2004 so the duel thing would be moot if the novel was released after that. :No, it came out just before MGS4 did. --Fantomas 16:37, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Fantomas is right, and the novelization even foreshadowed Naked Sin/Naked Son where Snake attempted to commit suicide in front of Big Boss's grave. My point still stands as the game did not have that mention originally. Weedle McHairybug 16:39, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I see. Thanks. :::::You're welcome. And next time, please try to find a better arguement than it's not in the games when trying to argue canon. Weedle McHairybug 16:55, February 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: So, Psycho Mantis was using stealth? When the info on it possibly being some psychokinetic power was added (was it you?), I did actually consider that it might have been. But a Codec conversation with Otacon, when Meryl is under Mantis's control, says otherwise: Otacon: Someone else must be controlling Meryl. Do something, Snake...save her. Snake: What am I supposed to do? I don't even know where he is. Otacon: Probably somewhere close by. He's just invisible. Snake: How? Otacon: Stealth camouflage. A technology I developed... Stealth camouflage works by bending the light around the user in such a way that they're rendered nearly invisible. But if you had Thermal Goggles, you'd be able to see him. Anyway, you can't see him with your naked eyes, but there must be some way to make him show up. :Ah. Ok. Well, is it at least all right if I add in that whether he was using stealth camouflage or using psychokinesis to cloak himself in his trivia section? Weedle McHairybug 19:47, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::You mean suggest that either is possible? I wouldn't bother. More Codec dialogue suggests that it is actually stealth camo: Snake: I can't see Mantis! Campbell: Snake, he has mind powers, but he's not a magician. Snake: I get it. Stealth camouflage maybe? No problem. I'm glad I could help. By the way, what does the name "Weedle McHairybug" mean? Anyway, have a good night. 23:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it's a long story. Basically I was a Pokemon fan. However, I was also a Star Fox fan as well (the very first Star Fox game I played was Star Fox 64), I made a bit of a story in my head that combined those two franchises together, and then some, into this story called "Pokemon Crew." Basically, it was the Pokemon version of Star Fox. My username was based off of the lead character. Most of the characters names were based off of certain species of Pokemon. As Weedle's name implies, he was based off of the Pokemon Weedle. He was also based off of the main character of Star Fox, Fox McCloud (which also explains his last name.). Star Fox and Pokemon weren't the only franchises that I used to create it, however. I also used Beast Wars: Transformers as an inspiration for one of the storylines as well. Weedle McHairybug 23:22, February 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: You said that Big Boss was stated in official documents pertaining to Metal Gear Solid to be in his 70s when defeated, right? Yes, these biographies seem to be difficult to find on the internet, but I found them on Konami's official site for MGS (its in Jpanese but the stats are in english). They have been printed in other media such as the Art of Metal Gear Solid book, but this is the most direct source I can find http://www.konami.jp/gs/game/mgs/character/ch20.html. Other character bios are on this site too, which is where I got all the height measurements from. --Bluerock 08:25, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I know. Huey is definitely related to Otacon though. He looks just like him. -- 21:32, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, he is definitely related to him. Although I kinda wish Hideo Kojima would give a better hint as to who Huey is other than "Huey is exactly who you think he is." I mean, at least when he said that about Naked Snake, there was no one else that it could have been (Solid Snake wasn't born yet in the setting of MGS3, and neither were Liquid or Solidus, so the only person that it could have been was Big Boss.). However, Otacon has two people in his family that could easily match that description: His father, and his Grandfather. I might bet my cyber-dollars that Huey might be his father, though, since his being in a wheelchair may explain how Otacon's dad was able to successfully drown himself in a pool. However, I won't hold to it until we have valid confirmation. Weedle McHairybug 21:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, Eric. Ocelot doesn't specify the war he fought in. He only tells Snake that he fought in a war in Chad. I suggest you at least try to play some of the other Metal Gear games. Here's the conversation. Ocelot: I've fought wars in Afghanistan, Mozambique, Eritrea, and Chad. Among the Mujahaddin guerrillas, I was known and feared as "Shalashaska". I was trained by the Russian GRU. I am not like one of those KGB slugs. To me, this isn't torture...It's a sport. Snake: You're all just a bunch of sadists. Ocelot: Don't confuse me with those uniformed fools. 13:36, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Changes to Mi-24 entry undone. So I see. Fair enough, changes undone. Question about Psycho Mantis battle from the novel. How did Snake manage to beat him in the novel? He obviously didn't change controllers but how did he manage to avoid having his mind read? 13:50, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Well, technically, he didn't avoid having his mind read at first (He encounters Master Miller in the Commander's room, which upon leaving it he enters Kiddieland, Master Miller abandons him, Meryl apparently goes nuts in the park, he chases her into the Funhouse, where he sees three mirrors being occupied by three people: Meryl, Otacon, and, yes, even Big Boss. Meryl and Otacon are pleading with Snake to get them out, but Big Boss seemed to be resigned to his fate in the mirror. However, Big Boss does plead with Snake to give Snake the passcodes, or otherwise he'll die a horrendous death. When Snake states he doesn't even know the passcodes... well, long story short, Big Boss ended up having his brains pouring out of him.) Snake does eventually resist, however. Also, he had a bit of trouble lifting his SOCOM off of his holster, though (first it appeared as though it was scorching hot, then later, he ended up having trouble lifting it.). Snake also managed to beat Psycho Mantis by tricking him into levitating the entire room (Snake accidentally discovered his weakness when he first broke out of Mantis's hold and fired a round. Apparently, Psycho Mantis has trouble focusing on keeping Snake at bay if he is busy levitating objects.). After he levitated the entire room (well, you know, the contents), Snake then fired a round at his knees. Weedle McHairybug 14:01, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, thanks. By the way, I've noticed the edit war on Solid Snake's page. I believe the novel is partly canon but it is inaccurate on some stuff. Gray Fox was killed when Liquid crushed him like a bug. He didn't die with his body intact in the games. And none of the games say Solid Snake was born in New Mexico. Finally, Otacon never told Snake that Johnny was a head technician in the games either. -- 18:36, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Technically, none of the games really covered that much on the Les Enfants Terribles project, so we shouldn't say what did take place and what didn't in regards to that aspect. I also noticed that part about Gray Fox and placed it in the Behind the Scenes section (well, techically I placed it in the Trivia section, but Bluerock decided to split it up.). As for Johnny Sasaki, I doubt he would have been a Genome Soldier in the first place even without the novel (It's heavily implied in MGS1 that the way Genome Soldiers get their genes enhanced with those of Big Boss was through shots, and given Johnny's issue with shots, there would have been no way he would have been a Genome Soldier.). His being brainwashed and being a former technician at Shadow Moses was probably a bit more likely, given the alternative. Weedle McHairybug 18:42, March 20, 2010 (UTC)